Welcome to college
by clarkeblake8
Summary: une petite histoire Bellarke de Clarke débarquant à l'université découvrant les joies de la fac mais surtout rencontrant le mystérieux Bellamy Blake ! Très inspiré de l'universde Greek pour ceux qui connaissent !
1. Chapter 1

Clarke faisait un petit tour du campus avec le groupes de recrues !

\- Les zeta beta zeta sont une sororité très serieuse ! (disait une grande jeune fille brune et mince ) C'est la plus réputée du campus car elle regroupe les filles les plus belles, les plus intelligentes et aussi les plus riches de l'université !

\- Mais c'est de la ségrégation votre système ! ( s'écria une fille brune parmis les recrues )

Alor comme ça il faut etre riche pour rentrer ? excusez moi vous pouvez m'indiquer la sororité des filles dont la mère élève seule ses deux enfants, et n'a par consequent pas les moyens de financer des stupide bals de promos et stands de bisous ?

( Clarke s'exclaffa de rire et tout le monde se tourna vers elle )

\- Votre nom ? ( dit calmement la guide à la jeune fille insolente )

\- Octavia Blake !

\- Blake ? Vous êtes officiellement désincrite de la liste de prétention à l'entrée chez les ZBZ !

\- Parfait ! Excusez moi mais les barbies c'etait pas trop mon tuc de toutes les manières !

( Et sur-ce elle s'en alla et Clarke du se forcer à ne pas la suivre )

\- D'autres objections ? ( Dit la jeune fille à l'air pincé ) Bon très bien ! Alors je suis Frannie la présidente des ZBZ au cas ou vous voulez me trouver si vous avez des questions !

( La petite foule se dispersa et Clarke alla rejoindre la petite brune qui observait attentitivement le plan du campus, a quelques mètre d'écart. )

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Clarke. J'ai adoré ta petite intervention c'etait très bien de la remettre à sa place !

\- "Franny", mais pourquoi pas "Froufrou" ? Je savais que les ZBZ etaient un peu snobs mais quand même !

\- Ah oui ? Tu connais un peu le campus deja ?

\- Ouep. Mon frère me raconte tout !

\- Ah t'as de la chance ! Moi je suis totalement perdue ! Il est en quelle année de fac ?

\- Dernière. Il est président d'une fraternité. Il arrivera sans doute à me faire rentrer quelque part. Tu viens dejeuner ? Je dois te présenter quelques bon amis !

\- Ok. Moi aussi si tu veux.

( Et elles s'en allèrent toutes les eux vers la caféteria )

\- Voila Monty et Jasper ! Ils sont inséparables et je les adore !

\- Salut ! ( Ils se firent la bise et commencèrent à parler. ) J'ai un ami qui ne devrait pas tarder ! Il s'appelle Wells. On se connait depuis tout petit, c'est mon voisin et nos parents sont très amis ! Les Jaha sont très cools !

\- Jaha comme Thelonius Jaha ? Le directeur ?

\- Oui.

\- Ahlalala il va pas survivre longtemps ici lui ! Tout le monde deteste son père et les gens vont pas tarder à faire le lien.

\- C'est totalement stupide ! Il est adorable. Ah bah tiens le voila ! ( Wells arriva en effet s'installa à côté de Clarke. )

\- J'adore déja cet endroit, lui dit-il.

\- Ton père ne t'avais jamais fait visiter ? ( S'exclama une voix moqueuse derrière eux. )

Clarke se retourna et vit un grand jeune homme brun parler à Wells.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ? ( dit-elle vivement en se levant ) On n'a plus le droit d'avoir un père directeur maintenant ?

\- Hey mais calme toi ! Je ne t'agresse pas moi.

\- Non tu te moques de mon ami et ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- Salut tout le monde, vous sauriez pas par hasard ou sont les toilettes ? ( Clarke se retourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler. Il etait de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns mi longs et graisseux et jeta à Clarke un regard très suggestif. )

\- Non ! J'en sais rien, débrouille toi ! ( Et elle se reconcentra sur l'autre garçon, celui qui avait plaisanté à propos de Wells. )

\- On peut se revoir sinon ? Autour d'un café, un chocolat chaud ? ( Clarke soupira d'exaspération et dit très fort au garçon cherchant le toilettes ): NON.

\- Ouais remarque un thé aussi c'est bon ! Moi c'est Finn ! Et t...

\- FERME TA GUEULE ! (Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait dit ça en même temps que l'autre garçon )

Alors Finn s'en alla mais laissa son numero dans le verre vide de Clarke.

\- Bon, et toi tu es qui sal nul ? ( lacha-t-elle en direction de l'autre garçon )

\- John Murphy ! Et toi ?

\- Clarke Griffin.

Et sur-ce elle s'en alla sans même le regarder.

Le soir même avait lieu la soirée d'intégration. Octavia y allait avec Jasper et Monty avec une fille qui s'appelait Harper. Clarke accompagna donc Wells. Octavia l'avait obligé à mettre une de ses robes, une robe de soie fluide noire avec une ceinture à la taille pour marquer ses formes. Le décolleté était marqué également et Clarke ne put s'empecher de penser que cette robe lui allait très bien. Pour le reste elle opta pour un chignon destructuré et des talons fins noirs. Lorsque Wells passa la prendre il ne put s'empecher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Clarke fut surprise par la simplicité des habits des gens. Elle etait beaucoup trop habillée pour ce genre de soirée. Elle allait faire demi tour quand Finn apparut et la prit par la main.

\- Oh une princesse perdue ! ( Il avait dans les yeux une expression qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Clarke ).

Mais Clarke bredouilla une excuse et se dégagea pour rejoindre Octavia. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit avec qui elle parlait. John Murphy, deux autres garçons bruns et une fille.

\- Mais je rêve ! murmura-t-elle, essayant de partir discretement. Malheureusement pour elle, Octavia la repera et la traina jusqu'au petit groupe.

\- Voilà Clarke ! Clarke voilà John, Atom, Bellamy et Mel.

Clarke les observa chacun leur tour. John avait une moue moqueuse, un nez très proéminent et des yeux globuleux couleur claire, elle se fit la promesse de le detester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Atom était plus petit, pas tellement beau et l'air grognon. La seule chose que Clarke vit de spécial en lui était les regards furtifs qu'il jetait en direction d'Octavia. Bellamy, le dernier garçon était différent. Si les deux autres avaient l'air d'abrutis, celui-là paraissait nettement plus mature. Il portait une veste d'uniforme blanche mais ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés negligemment ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Clarke décida alors que si elle devait apprendre à connaitre quelqun ce soir, ce serait Bellamy. Malheureusement, il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, il parlait à la jeune fille qui devait être Mel. Cette fille était magnifique, dans une robe bordeaux avec des lèvres parfaitement soulignées au rouge à lèvre de même couleur. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre pour lui redonner de la couleur. Mel lui minaudait dans le cou et il riait à ses plaisanteries, la rapprochant très près de lui. Clarke se retourna vers Octavia quand celle-ci s'avança vers Bellamy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille. Clarke observa la scene, de Bellamy palpant Mel en ecoutant les mots doux d'Octavia et elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien . Quand Octavia revint vers elle le regard satisfait, Clarke se decida à lui poser une question :

\- Ça ne te derange pas que ton copain se fasse tripoter en public ?

\- Hé bien si c'était mon copain, j'étripperais Mel bien sûre mais il se trouve que c'est mon frère ( apres ces mots elle parla beaucoup plus fort dans l'intention que Bellamy l'entende ) et que j'ai aucun contrôle sur sa tête de mulle! À ces mots il sourit et se retourna vers elle. Il regarda vaguement Clarke, se demandant sûrement à quelle copine stupide d'Octavia il allait encore avoir affaire, puis il se leva et alla vers Octavia.

\- O', dit-il, Viens on va danser un coup !

Et Clarke se retrouva seule entre Atom, Mel et John Murphy.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es fringuée en mode défilé ? demanda Mel l'air méfiant.

\- T'es pas mal non plus merci ! répondit Clarke, préférant détourner le reproche. Et vous les garçons, pourquoi vous êtes tous en vestes blanches ? Le thème de la soirée c'est commandant de bord ?

\- Non, dit Atom.

( Clarke sut qu'elle ne pourrait esperer d'autres reponses de sa part, pipelette comme il était et elle préfera reporter son attention sur Bellamy et Octavia. Les deux dansaient extremement bien ensembles, ils avaient le même rythme et se répondaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'envier Octavia et de s'imaginer à sa place dans ces bras qui l'attiraient étrangement. À cet instant, la musique prit fin et Bellamy revint vers eux. Il n'était même pas encore arrivé que Mel lui avait deja sauté au cou pour une autre danse. Ils y allèrent donc ensemble pour la musique qui démarrait juste.

\- Ils sont ensembles ? demanda curieusement Clarke.

\- Non pas exactement. Disons que Mel est un de ses coups préférés. Bellamy n'est jamais "avec quelqu'un", il préfère ne pas s'attacher. Il n'y a pas une fille dans cete salle qu'il n'ait pas séduit. Sauf toi bien sûre !:D Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

A la fin de la musique, elle eut pitié de Bellamy qui revenait épuisé de ses deux danses consécutives, elle le laissa donc chercher un verre au bar pendant qu'elle essayait d'engager une conversation avec Atom.

\- Dis moi ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes amis John, Bellamy et toi ?

\- 4 ans.

\- Ah d'accord donc vous vous êtes rencontré pendant votre première année ?

\- ...

\- Atom ?

( Mais il se leva et alla lui aussi au bar chercher un verre, comme si Clarke ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ).

\- Dis moi O' ! Ils sont très sympas les potes de ton frère ! Pouquoi il traine avec des cons pareils, serieux ?

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble écoute ! Non je dirais pas qu'ils sont "potes" ! C'est plus ses deux fidèles acolytes prêts à tout pour lui. Ils sont tous les deux dans sa fraternité et tueraient pour lui, je sais pas pourquoi ...

-( Moi je sais ! Pensa Clarke très fort ) c'est ses deux chiens en fait ! Mais il a pas d'"amis" ?

\- Non. Je t'ai dis, il aime se faire désirer mais ne s'accroche à personne !

( Il aime se faire désirer ... Cette phrase trottait dans la tête de Clarke et ne pourrait plus sortir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis son plan à execution ) Elle balaya la salle du regard et trouva enfin celui qu'elle cherchait. Finn lançaient des petits amuses-bouches jusqu'au plafond pour ensuite les gober, mais Clarke constata avec grand plaisir que les petites saucisses tombaient partout sur son visage sauf dans sa bouche. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de l'aborder.

\- Salut Finn, j'ai réfléchi et, Viens on va danser ! ( Finn ne se fit pas priver mais prit avant une grande poignée de petites saucisses qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Clarke fit exprès de l'emmener jusqu'au bar, là où Bellamy chuchottait des mots doux à une serveuse particulièrement belle. Elle faillit renoncer quand Finn lui tendit sa main luisante de graisse mais prit son courage à deux mains et mit sa main dans la sienne, moite graisseuse et velue. Les minutes qui suivirent furent une torture pour elle. Elle commença à s'alarmer vraiment lorsqu' elle s'apperçut qu'elle piétinait des petites saucisses eparpillées tout autour d'eux. La poche de Finn fuyait mais lui, trop concentré, ne s'était aperçu de rien et tout le monde autour d'eux leur avait laissé un grand périmètre d'espace où jonchait des bouts de saucisses. Clarke était affreusement gênée et jeta un regard désespéré vers le bar. Bellamy était tordu de rire, elle ne le distinguait pas trop bien mais elle entendait son rire grave et chaud. Au moins il s'était décollé de la serveuse, pensa Clarke avec amertume.

Quand elle arriva près d'Octavia elle anticipa sa question :

\- Pas de commentaire s'il te plaît !

\- Mais... Finn ?

\- Oui Finn ! C'est un type génial sous ses airs d'idiot figure-toi ! Et d'ailleurs il me ramène ! ( Clarke s'entendait mentir, sans même contrôler ses paroles. Comment avouer à Octavia qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rendre jaloux son frère qu'elle venait de rencontrer ? Elle avait pris le premier idiot volontaire : Finn, espérant que Bellamy réagisse. Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées commes prévues et elle s'était ridiculisée devant toute son école. Elle sortit de la salle avec Finn, qui l'emmena à sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent dedans, Finn prit quelques instants de réflexion avant d'allumer le contact. Mais à cet instant, Clarke vit Bellamy s'arrêter devant leur voiture, embrassant furieusement un grande fille rousse. Elle décida alors très vite, sans réfléchir d'embrasser Finn. Celui-ci n'exprima aucune opposition et lui rendit furieusement son baiser. Il la mordait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre que ses lèvres saignaient, et espérait vivement que de l'exterieur, Bellamy ne voyait pas sur sa figure à quel point elle souffrait. Pendant un court instant où Finn reprenait son souffle, Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et vit la jeune fille rousse les montrer du doigt en riant, et Bellamy les regarder avec pitié, puis Finn lui reprit le visage et Clarke sentit soudain les sièges s'abaisser dangereusement, jusqu'à laisser un espace plat suffisament grand pour... pour...

elle redoutait la suite.

Clarke se réveilla, à 11h46 du matin, dans une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle ne portait rien, et qu'un garçon gisait, ronflant à côté d'elle, également nu. Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et reconnut son visage rond et enfantin avec horreur; elle venait de coucher avec Finn Collins.

La nouvelle que Clarke Griffin sortait avec Finn Collins avait très vite fait le tour de l'établissement constata Clarke en arrivant le lendemain à la fac. Tout le monde la montrait du doigt en riant ou sifflait sur son passage, si bien qu'à la fin de journée sa tête ne tenait plus en place. Heureusement, Octavia avec qui elle s'était réconciliée la supportait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et tentait de faire taire les mauvaises langues. Le soir, Clarke alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour réviser ses cours de biologie, à l'abris des bruits et des regards. Elle s'installa sur une table et commença à travailler quand le portable de la personne d'en face la fit sursauter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause d'un étagère mais avait reconnu ses mains. Les mêmes qui la veille tenaient délicatement un verre d'alcool. Celles de Bellamy Blake.

\- Hum... Salut ! dit-elle.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Euh... Non personne.

\- Dis-moi ! Maintenant tu m'as intriguée !

\- On peut parler un peu avant ?

\- Ok mais tu me le diras après.

\- Promis. Tu sors avec Mel ?

\- Oulala. Jalouse ? Je suis toujours disponible si c'est ta question !

\- Disponible disponible ? Tout le temps, ou dans les vides de ron agenda sexuel ?

(Il rit avec une voix qui fit fondre Clarke )

\- Bien vu ! Pour le moment je peut t'offrir seulement mes temps libres. Mais peut-être que si après tu t'avères douée et pas trop laide... Ça pourrait se négocier !

\- Tu dis ça à toutes n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non. En général je sais qui elles sont donc je peux juger avant de m'engager ! Mais toi, Princesse, tu m'intrigues car je ne sais rien de toi !

\- "Princesse" ?

\- C'est plus court que celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom non ?

\- J'éspère pour toi que tu n'idéalises pas trop ta "princesse" ! Comment me vois-tu ?

\- Tu as l'accent du Nord, je dirais palotte, blonde, yeux bleus et petites fesses !

Clarke fut surprise de la justesse de sa description, à part en ce qui concernait ses fesses bien sûre !

\- Peut-être. Quelles sont tes passions dans la vie ?

\- La guitare, le chant, les sport, les filles, l'alcool, le...

\- Le chant ? ( Ils avaient au moins un intérêt commun alors)

\- Oui. Je suis dans le club chorale.

\- La chorale ?! ( Clarke prit note de cette information et regarda sa montre ) Bon... Salut ! Il est déjà tard. Je reviendrais !

\- Quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine ! Même heure.

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse mais sentit qu'il reviendrait. Elle sortit du couloir de la bibliothèque et s'arrêta devant un petite affiche verte qu'elle arracha et mit dans sa poche; celle du club de chorale.


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines qui suivirent furent épuisantes pour Clarke. Le recrutement des sororités commençait, avec son lot d'épreuves et de réveils nocturnes, tandis que ses cours de médecine commençaient avec des matières de plus en plus compliquées. Octavia avait réussi à obtenir via Bellamy des propositions dans certaines des meilleurs sororités malgré son caractère qui ne lui facilitait pas la tache, mais Clarke n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se plonger dedans.

\- Tu devrais demander à Bellamy ! dit-elle à Clarke la veille du recrutement. Il connait tout un tas de filles dans ces sororités et pourra sûrement t'obtenir une place dans la même que moi !

Cette proposition ne déplaisait pas à Clarke, mais elle apréhendais sa discussion avec Bellamy. Elle se décida à aller toquer à la porte de sa chambre, dans son dortoir.

Toctoctoc.

\- Bellamy ? C'est Clarke ! Clarke Griffin, la copine d'Octavia...

\- Rentre.

Elle ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était imaginé qu'il jouerais sûrement avec une fille sur son lit, mais fut très soulagée de le trouver à son bureau, travaillant avec une grande concentration.

\- Euh... Salut !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à la limite de l'éxaspération.

\- Et bien je pensais que peut être tu aurais pu me rendre un petit service.

\- J'aurais quoi en échange ? Elle devina qu'il avait sur le visage un sourire narquois, mais il le se retournait pas et continuais à taper sur son ordinateur.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Tout tout tout ? ( Il se retourna vers elle et la jaugea des pieds à la tête, la mettant très mal à l'aise )

\- Tout... sauf... ça...

( Pourquoi refusait-elle ? se demanda-t-elle, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas juste dire oui et se jeter dans ses bras ? parcequ'elle voulait plus que ça, elle voulait qu'il le lui propose pour de bonnes raisons, pas juste en échange d'un service.)

Il se leva et se raprocha très près d'elle

\- Gênée ? À cause de Rayponce ?

\- Rayponce ?

\- Ton copain, le petit gros avec un brushing !

\- Mon copain, pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas la petite innocente Clarke ! On t'as bien vu hier !

\- Oh non. (gémit-elle) c'est pas mon copain ! Il est... ( elle vit sur sa tête qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre ) Bon laisse tomber, j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Non ! ( dit-il en lui retenant le bras ) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Un petit mot de recommandation pour une sororité !

\- T'as vraiment rien à me donner en échange ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Bon bah désolé je ne peux rien pour toi ! ( Clarke s'en alla, dépitée elle l'aurait cru moins... moins idiot en fait. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.)

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Octavia.

\- Si. Je vais enfin avoir le temps de bosser un peu.

\- Mais... et le club de chorale ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on y aille ?

\- Non. Vas-y seule.

\- Pas question ! Moi je chante mal, alors que toi tu as une voix exeptionnelle. Si quelqu'un devait ne pas y aller ce serait moi, en plus ya mon frère ça craint trop !

\- ...

\- Clarke ?

\- ...

\- Je... Ooooooooh non !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à cause de Bellamy c'est ça ?

\- Bellamy ? Mais non !

\- Si ! J'en suis sûre ! Il t'a envoyé promener c'est ça ? Il a pas voulu, et toi tu veux plus le revoir en peinture ?

\- Non...

\- Clarke ?

\- Bon, un peu si ! Enfin il voulait bien mais... Moi non !

\- Il voulait bien ? Bah alors, pourquoi tu veux plus toi ? Il voulait quoi ?

\- Et bien... Il voulait que... je lui rende service ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle explosa de rire.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Mais si Clarke ! Tu t'y attendais pas ? Enfin quoi, c'est Bellamy merde ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Il a pas insisté ça veut dire que c'est pas serieux t'inquiète pas ! Il ne recommencera plus ! Viens avec moi ! Allez, on y va !

\- Non !

\- Claaaarke ?

\- Pffff. Tu saoules tu sais ?

\- Allez viens !

\- J'arrive !

La salle était presque vide. Deux élève répetaient au piano et un jeune homme blond battait la mesure à côté. Octavia et Clarke s'approchèrent discrètement et prirent place dans les gradins.

\- Tiens, tiens... deux nouvelles ! ( Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elles, une liste à la main. ) Vous êtes ?

\- Octavia Blake et Clarke Griffin !

\- Blake ? Comme Bellamy Blake ?

\- Comme frères et soeurs ouais !

\- Et Griffin comme ?

\- Personne ! Enfin, je suis fille unique.

\- Ok ! Moi c'est Kyle Wick ! Wick comme Wick ! Vous êtes les bienvenues ! Avec vous, on est 6 !

\- Où est Bellamy ? demanda Octavia.

\- Dans la loge. Avec Mel !

\- Elle est là, elle ? lâcha Clarke.

\- Oui elle joue du triangle !

\- Du triangle ? Ah c'est ça bah moi j'ai une amie musicienne, elle sait faire du bruit avec ses anneaux de classeur ! ricana Octavia.

\- Entre nous, son père est le mécène du club, sans lui, on coulerait ! chuchotta Kyle aux deux filles en pouffant.

\- Ah... Bon bah c'est sympa le triangle en fin de compte ! admit Octavia.

\- Hey O' ! Les filles se retournèrent et virent Bellamy descendre les marches des gradins, Mel derrière lui.

Je savais pas que t'aimais chanter ?

\- Clarke Griffin ? Mais quel hasard ! ( ricana Mel, se cachant derrière Bellamy ) je suis déslolée on ne sert pas de saucisses ici !

\- Très drôle ! Et toi, tu savais que même aux maternelles on ne leur apprends plus le triangle ?

\- T'as pas ramené Rayponce avec toi ? Je croyais que vous étiez insépparables maintenant que vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Non ! Tu vois, moi j'ai décidé que ma vie serait la mienne, et pas celle de mon copain ! Il m'arrive d'être à plus d'un mètre de lui ! Mel comprit la remarque et s'avança près de Clarke.

\- Moi au moins, mon copain est beau à regarder, et drôle, et fort, et...

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Clarke. Elle ne supportais pas d'entendre de telles choses. Elle prit Mel par surprise et lui asséna de grands coups violents dans le ventre. Mel perdit l'équilibre, bascula, devalla les marches des gradins, et s'écrasa par terre acec un bruit sourd.

\- Merde. J'ai tué Mel !


	4. Chapter 4

\- Mel ? Kyle était penché auprès d'elle et tentait de la ranimer. Elle est en vie ! Vite appellez une ambulance, quelqu'un !

Clarke mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Kyle lui criait quelque chose. Elle prit son portable et composa le numero des urgences en tremblant. Octavia lui prit doucement son portable des mains et alla passer l'appel pour elle, dehors. Clarke, alors se tourna vers Bellamy pour lui dire à quel point elle regrettait que les choses aient toutnées ainsi. Mais il était pétrifié et semblait ailleurs, elle vit qu'il serait inutile de s'expliquer. Elle alla alors auprès de Mel et la coucha comme sa mère lui avait appris à faire avec les blessés. Elle vérifia son poul et lui palpa la collonne vertebrale, elle n'aurait rien de très grave. Elle remarqua juste que son bras avait un angle étrange et en conclut qu'il était cassé. Elle prit deux petits étuis à flûte qui trainaient dans un placard, et les applica contre le bas de Mel. Elle banda le tout avec une bande de tissue que Kyle venait de trouver dans la trousse à pharmacie de l'amphi, et fit ainsi une atèle pour fixer fracture. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que Bellamy n'avait plus le regard vide et terrifié mais avait repris des couleurs, il la regardait, elle. Gênée de ce contact visuel, elle se reconcentra sur Mel et lui murmura que tout irait bien, et que les secours n'allaient pas tarder à venir. En effet, Octavia était revenue avec un pompier grand et très très musclé, qui souleva Clarke comme si elle pesait 3kg. Lorsqu'il eut emmené Mel à l'exterieur, Octave rejoignit Clarke et lui souffla d'un ton léger :

\- Il s'appelle Lincoln Ground, et j'ai son numero !

\- O' ! Comment tu peux penser à ça, là, maintenant ? Mel a failli mourir à cause de moi !

\- T'aurais pu viser mieux quand même ! ( Et elle pouffa de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Clarke ) Allez quoi ! Detends-toi et avoue que tu y a pensé !

\- Peut-être un tout petit petit petit petit petit peu...

\- Claaaaarke ?

\- Bon ok, c'est la première chose que je me suis dit quand Kyle a dit qu'elle était vivante !

( Et elles rièrent toutes les deux, essayant de chasser l'anxiété )

\- Bon... fit la voix de Wick ! Clarke, tu peux rester aujourd'hui mais après il faudra voir avec Jaha, Mel va pas te lâcher sur ce coup là ! Mais bon, comme elle n'est pas là et que nous n'avions pas spécialement besoin du triangle aujourd'hui, je veux tous vous entendre chanter ! Raven commence ! Et une jeune fille brune au teint mat se mit à chanter. Elle n'avait pas une voix extraordinaire, mais le chant la rendait belle et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de Wick en direction de Raven. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ce fut le tour de Bellamy. Clarke avait entendu Octavia parler de la voix de Bellamy, pendant toute la journée, et elle attendait impatiament de la découvrir par elle-même. Il s'avança avec assurance, prit sa guitare et commença :

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

Ifelt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple think where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need somthing to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

Im getting tired and I need somwhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about is somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Il s'arrêta. Clarke ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, sa voix l'envoûtait. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru goûter un bout de paradis. Sa voix était grave, chaude, magique et si Clarke ne s'était pas retenue de toutes ses forces, elle serait allée se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Octavia ! A ton tour !

I'm sitting here in a boring room

It´s just an other rainy sunday afternoon

I'm wasting my time

I got nothing to do...

Octavia chantait bien, aussi, mais sa voix n'égalait pas celle de son frère. Clarke regardait Bellamy, il admirait Octavia, comme fier et heureux de la voir ici, chanter au son de sa guitare. Les deux étaient parfaitement syncronysés, comme pour la danse et Clarke ne se lassait plus de les admirer. Il y avait entre eux une complicité inviolable, quelque chose que personne d'exterieur ne pouvait atteindre. Octavia finit sa chanson et alla embrasser Bell.

\- Je t'aime frérot ! lui chuchotta-t-elle.

Et tout le monde applaudit fort pour leur prestation.

\- Clarke ? coupa Bellamy. Tu veux quoi comme musique ?

\- Stand by me. La seule chanson qu'elle connaissait vraiment pas coeur à vrai dire.

\- Très bon choix ! fit Wick enchanté. Bellamy ? Tu sais la faire ?

\- Les yeux fermés Kyle, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil à Clarke.

Et la musique commença. Bellamy jouait de sa guitare et cognait en même temps contre le bois pour rythmer la musique, l'effet était bluffant. Elle l'écouta une bonne minute avant de réaliser que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Écoute Clarke ! J'adore jouer mais ya un moment où sans les paroles ça fait vraiment nul !

\- Euh... Oui pardon ! Je commence quand exactement ?

\- Maintenant, dit il. Et au même moment il entonna le chant pour guider Clarke. Elle fit de même et se cala sur ses paroles. Le mélange de leurs deux voix donna une impression très éteange à Clarke, qui la faisait rougir comme une idiote. Bellamy aurait du s'arrêter de chanter depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il continuait, et ça ne gênait pas du tout Clarke qu'il partage SA chanson. Elle sentit que c'était maintenant LEUR chanson. Leurs voix se répondaient, se complétaient parfaitement. L'harmonie des deux rendait un son si douc que Clarke aurait voulu chanter éternellement à ses côtés, son regard suspendu au sien mais la mélodie s'arrêta et Bellamy rompit le contact visuel.

\- Hé bien. fit duo ! Bellamy, mon vieux, tu voulais pas partager un peu la vedette pour une fois ? J'avais dit Clarke seulement, toi je connais ta voix et je sais que tu te débrouilles. Quel vantard celui-la ! Bon Clarke, ce serait vraiment dimmage que le père de Mel t'empêche de revenir, on y perdrait un talent.

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, préparez moi un duo, chacun. Et il adressa un clin d'oeil à Raven.

Clarke et Octavia sortirent de la salle et allèrent ensemble à la cantine chercher un dîner.

\- Alors qu'elles étaient assises, la fille des ZBZ, Franny s'approcha et s'adressa à Clarke:

\- Excuse moi, tu es Clarke Griffin ?

\- Oui c'est moi !

\- Tu seras la bienvenue chez les ZBZ avec Octavia !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui ! On accepte les amies de Bellamy Blake.

\- Les... amies ?

Clarke se retourna et chercha Bellamy du regard. Il était au bar bien sûre, avec la serveuse mais elle fut presque sûre qu'il lui adressa un léger clin d'oeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Amie ? Clarke n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors comme ça il lui avait rendu service ? Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose de spécial entre leur discussion et le dîner. Seulement la chorale. Au contraire, elle aurait cru que le fait d'avoir envoyé son "coup préféré " à l'hôpital l'aurait énervé. Ou alors il avait lui aussi ressenti quelque chose pendant leur duo... Peut-être que lui aussi avait senti cette attirance magnétique entre eux deux... Cette perspective la rendait très heureuse, elle voulait aller le remercier pour voir sa réaction.

\- Salut !

\- Hey Clarke ! Ça va ? Alors tu as fraternisé avec la grande Frannie ?

\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup Bellamy, c'est vraiment cool d'avoir fait ça pour moi !

\- Bah écoute, j'ai joué la carte du : Tu te souviens de la fois à l'infirmerie ? ( Oui parceque j'adore me taper des filles sur les lits de l'infirmerie !) Et là elle a rougie et j'avais gagné d'avance ! Elles sont toutes pareilles !

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Et bien... À vrai dire je n'ai pas trop changé d'avis, j'allais le faire de toutes les manières.

( Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Voyant son regard incrédule, Bellamy rajouta ) :

Pour Octavia ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule dans un monde de chippies pareilles. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour qu'elle n'y soit pas seule.

Clarke se sentit étrangement vexée. Alors comme ça elle était là pour... accompagner Octavia ?

\- Merci ! lâcha-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Elle alla rejoindre Octavia qui était partie sur le dance floor de la cafétéria. Elle discutait avec une jeune fille brune. Elle avait les cheveux épais et décoiffés, comme si elle venait de sortir de son lit, mais Clarke lui trouva l'air sympatique.

\- Salut, je suis Maya.

\- Maya ? moi c'est Clarke.

\- Maya est chez les ZBZ ! rajouta Octavia.

Clarke demanda à Maya de l'excuser un instant et prit Octavia à part.

\- Serieusement O' ? les ZBZ ? Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne jamais y mettre les pieds !

\- C'était avant que Bellamy ne parle à Frannie. Tu sais, c'est la sororité de filles la plus aimée du campus ! Et qui dit bonne sororité dit...

\- Bonne fraternité !

\- Bingo ! On s'en fiche qu'elles soient stupides non ? Les mecs aiment les ZBZ !

\- Tu veux vraiment te trouver un mec, là tout de suite ?

\- Ouais. Et je t'en trouverais un aussi !

\- Octavia je crois vraiment pas que...

\- Quoi ? C'est à cause de Finn Collins c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas, je m'en charge !

\- Non !

\- Mais Clarke ! Il n'est pas incroyablement stupide ?

\- Si mais... laisse moi faire !

\- Tu le feras ? Promis ?

\- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir ! Il n'est pas méchant au fond !

\- Où est passée la Clarke du premier jour ? Celle qui lui a dit : FERME TA GUEULE ! Je sais pas où elle est mais là faut arrêter les RTT et se remettre au boulot !

\- O' ! Je le ferais quand j'aurais trouvé un autre mec !

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Plus tu attendras et moins les mecs seront intéressés par la copine de Finn Collins ! Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'es embarquée dans cette histoire, mais bon dieu, Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

\- Je sais pas !

\- Moi je sais et c'est vraiment vilain !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour le rendre jaloux bien sûre !

\- Qui ?

\- Claaaaarke ?

\- Non ! Non non non non non non non ... C'est pas ça du tout !

\- Ouais c'est ça ? Et mon cul c'est une sardine ?

\- Non non non Octavia !

\- Tu le détestes ! Ça doit bien cacher quelque chose tout ça !

\- Je... Mais non ! Je ne le déteste pas !

\- Ah oui ? C'est nouveau ça tiens !

\- Mais non il est super !

\- John Murphy ? Super ? Ah mais c'est que Cupidon s'est grouillé en plus ! T'es grillée Clarke !

\- JOHN MURPHY ? Et Clarke s'exclaffa. Ah oui non lui il est con comme ses pieds ! Ah non Octavia fais moi confiance, lui c'est mort !

\- Zut ! Moi qui voulais te trouver un mec ! Jasper et Monty ?

\- Non ! Trop immatures ! En plus, je crois que Jasper ne sera pas célibataire très longtemps ! Et elle indiqua à Octavia Jasper derrière qui dansait amoureusement avec Maya.

\- Bon ok ! Pas Japer et Monty ! Kyle Wick ?

\- Très mignon mais pris aussi !

\- Serieux ?

\- T'as pas remarqué ? Lui et Raven !

\- Crotte ! Bon... Atom ?

\- Pareil !

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Il est avec qui la tête de brugnon blasé ?

\- Avec personne ! Mais je crois qu'il est déja amoureux.

\- De ?

\- Toi !

\- Non ?

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Regarde-le !

Octavia se retourna et vit Atom caché derrière le charriot des sauces, essayant de s'approcher d' Octavia.

\- Noooon. gémit-elle. Pas lui ! Bon alors pour toi je ne vois vraiment personne d'autre !

Clarke fut surprise et légèrement déçue qu'elle ne lui propose pas Bellamy. N'était-t-il pas son frère ? Le premier garçon auquel elle aurait du penser ?

\- N'y penses même pas ! la coupa Octavia en suivant son regard. Bellamy est déja fou amoureux !

\- Ah oui ? fit Clarke, tentant de cacher son intérêt et la jalousie qui la cognait de l'intérieur. De qui donc ? Mel ?

\- Mel ? pouffa Octavia. Non Mel ne fera jamais le poids face au grand amour de sa vie !

\- O' ? Dis moi ! De qui Bellamy est amoureux ?

\- De lui !

\- de toutes les manières, il ne m'interesse pas du tout ! s'entendit dire Clarke. Je voudrais un mec sérieux !

\- Comme Finn Collins ? Octavia se dégagea prestement alors que Clarke allait lever la main sur elle.

Je jure Clarke Griffin, que dans une semaine je t'aurais trouvé le mec de tes rêves !

\- Le mec de mes rêves... Bonne chance !

\- Clarke !

Clarke se retourna et vit Finn derrière elle.

Tu viens danser avec moi ?

\- Ok ! dit-elle sans entrain. Je te suis. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse au moment où commençait une musique au rythme endiablé. Finn s'appliquait beaucoup pour danser mais Clarke du reconnaître qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué ! Elle enchaina deux danses de suite avec lui, et commençait à être franchement agacée qu'il lui marche sans arrêt sur les pieds. Soudain, il fit un grand pas de côté et lui lacha les mains pour effectuer un grand tour sur lui-même. L'effet fut immédiat, Clarke toujours en plein élan fut projetée sur le côté et tourna comme une toupie sans fin, jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un violemment. Le choc la fit tomber, et la personne aussi. Elle se retrouva donc toute gênée sur quelqu'un qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaitre à cause de la douleur. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la veste d'uniforme blanche et les cheveux bruns. Elle ferma alors brusquement ses yeux, ésperant effacer l'image qu'elle venait de voir. Non ! Non non non non non non non... NON ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas Bellamy Blake. Pitié pas Bellamy Blake ! Elle ouvrit timidement un oeil et vit avec horreur le visage de Bellamy à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, la fixant avec un regard perplexe.

Elle ouvrit alors l'autre oeil et gémit de honte.

\- Bon ! Tu pourrais continuer à cligner des yeux toute la soirée mais je suis dans une position assez inconfortable et il se trouve que toute la salle te fixe !

La petite remarque de Bellamy acheva Clarke. Elle était en effet à califourchon sur lui et tous les gens de la salle la fixaient bouche bée.

\- Je suis totalement désolée, lui chuchotta-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de reculer pour se relever péniblement. Il y en avait au moins un que la scène n'avait pas gêné, c'était Finn, constata Clarke amèrement. En effet, il continuait à tourner sur lui-même et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il venait d'envoyer sa copine droit sur un autre garçon.

\- Finn ? J'y vais !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Clarke hé ! reviens Clarke !

\- Mal à la tête ! Désolée. Amuse toi !

\- Clarke !

\- Lâche-la Rayponce ! Finn se retourna vers Bellamy et vint se placer devant lui. Il avait peut-être l'intention de l'impressionner mais l'effet était désastraux. Finn avait en effet au moins deux têtes de moins que Bellamy et même son air décidé ne fit pas ciller Bellamy. Finn sembla se rendre compte qu'il était inutile de protester et lui dit simplement :

\- Mêle-toi de tes nanas Blake !

Bellamy fit semblant d'esquisser un mouvemant vers Finn qui détala aussitôt en courant. Toute la salle ria et la fête recommença à battre son plein.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Clarke ?

\- O' ?

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais absooolument être à la bibliothèque à 20h ?

\- Si ! Oh oui c'est vrai il faut absoolument que j'y aille !

Et Clarke fila, le coeur léger, sans d'autres explications pour Octavia. Elle était réellement heureuse. Bellamy s'intéressait à elle, elle avait pu le remarquer ces dernières semaines à la bibliothèque. Il lui posait des questions de plus en plus allusives et il était dur pour Clarke de continuer à cacher son identité. Elle souhaitait de tout son coeur lui dire qui elle était mais avait peur qu'il se sente trahi. Comment allait-il réagir ? Refuserait-il de lui parler encore ? Elle prit soin de faire un détour pour que Bellamy ne la voit pas s'installer, et elle prit place sur sa table habituelle.

\- Salut Princesse !

\- Salut !

\- Comment tu vas cette semaine ?

\- Bien. Beaucoup d'emmerdes mais ça va !

\- Moi aussi, même si je la cache bien ! Une de mes amies, par exemple, est à l'hôpital et m'appelle 15 fois pas jours pour que j'aille la voir ! Sauf que moi, j'ai horreur de l'hôpital ça me fait flipper !

Clarke se sentie légèrement coupable, à l'évocation de Mel mais également soulagée qu'il ait dit "amie".

\- A ton tour ! Raconte-moi un de tes problèmes !

Clarke réflichit intensément mais se rendit compte que tous ses problèmes etaient généralement liés à Finn ou Bellamy, il ferait trop vite le rapprochement.

\- Je... je suis en couple avec un imbécile !

\- La couche de vernis est partie c'est ça ? Il est pas comme tu le pensais ?

\- Non... A vrai dire il a jamais eu de vernis ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mise avec lui !

\- Il y a forcément une bonne raison ! Cherche bien !

\- Bon ! Aucuns commentaires ! Je voulais rendre jaloux un autre mec !

Et Bellamy explosa de rire

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Mais si Princesse c'est tordant ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec puisse être jaloux d'un... d'un imbécile ! Pour le rendre jaloux tu dois trouver un mec parfait, qui fait vraiment le poids quoi !

\- Mais c'est horrible pour le mec !

\- C'est pas un peu horrible pour l'imbécile déjà ? c'est exactement ce que t'es en train de faire Princesse, maintenant que tu y est tu ne peux plus te défiler ! Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un de pas mal, drôle intelligent, fort... Et là, le mec ne va pas en revenir ! Essaye avec moi par exemple ! Si tu me montres ta tête avant, bien entendu

\- Pfff. C'est toi le plus idiot dans l'histoire !

\- Moi ? L'idiot ? Excuse moi mais je suis en train de te faire une thérapie de couple !

\- Tu comprends rien, hein ? Ya que le physique qui compte pour toi ?!

\- C'est, disons une partie assez importante !

\- Bellamy Blake ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es qu'un con !

\- Et toi t'es quoi toi ? Tu te caches derrière une bibliothèque depuis un mois ! Tu sais qui je suis mais tu veux rien me dire de toi ! T'as peur, c'est ça ? Je suis trop méchant pour toi hein ?

\- Non ! Trop superficiel !

\- Dit celle qui sort avec un mec juste pour en rendre jaloux un autre !

Clarke prit sa calculatrice et frappa sur sa main qu'elle appercevait.

\- AÏÏÏÏ ! Mais c'est qu'elle est violente en plus !... C... Clarke?

Clarke ne comprenait rien. Quoi ? Comment il le savait ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa calculatrice et vit avec horreur le mot Griffin marqué en gros dessus. Elle la retira immédiatement mais le mal était fait et Bellamy riait aux éclats.

\- Clarke ? Alala t'es une malade toi ! Quoi ? ahahahahhah j'en reviens pas ! Alors comme ça Finn...

\- Chut !

\- Finn c'est...

\- Tais-toi ! T'es lourd !

\- Attends ! Qui c'est le mec ?

\- Quel mec ?

\- Celui que tu veux rendre jaloux ?

\- Personne ! Tu le connais pas !

\- Non Clarke laisse-moi t'aider!

\- Hors de question ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Clarke s'était levée et rassemblait ses affaires. Bellamy lui tenait le bras pourla faite rester mais Clarke se dégagea violemment et le laissa planté.

\- J'ai ta calculatrice Clarke !

\- M'en fous ! Et elle claqua la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Octavia

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Bein, t'es pas allée travailler ?

\- Si !

\- Bah alors ! Pourquoi tu reviens aussi tôt ?

\- Je suis malade ! Clarke ne mentait pas, une affreuse migraine lui fendait le crâne. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote. Comment allait-il la regarder ? Bellamy ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien, à comprendre qu'il était "le mec" ! Alors soit il m'ignorera soit il me harcèlera ! Pensa Clarke désespérée. Ce soir avait lieu la dernière soirée de rentrée, celle où les Omega Chi invitaient les ZBZ dans leur fraternité pour fêter la fin du recrutement. En tant que président des Omega Chi, Bellamy y sera bien évidemment ! Il était hors de question qu'elle y aille aussi !

\- O' ? Je ne viendrais pas ce soir !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Impossible Clarke tu DOIS venir ! Je t'ai trouvé un super mec dans mon cours de littérature ! Il sera là ce soir et je lui ai promis que je te le présenterais ! Il s'appelle Nate !

\- Eh bien prends-le puisqu'il est si génial !

\- Non ! Moi j'ai déjà un copain.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?

\- Il m'a appellé pendant que tu bossais ! Lincoln Ground, le pompier !

\- C'est super O' ! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Je le verrais demain ok ? Ce soir je peux pas !

\- Rooooh quelle rabat-joie ! Bon je te raconterais tout demain !

\- Ok ! A plus ma O' !

Clarke essaya de travailler toute la soirée, mais le bruit de la musique était trop fort. Elle entendait les étudiants rire et elle éprouvait un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée que Bellamy était surement adossé contre la bar, une fille dans chaque bras. Elle se brossait les dents, en pijama lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Agacée elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bellamy Blake.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout petit chapitre uniquement bellarke...

\- Tu veux quoi ? dit-elle en tremblant.

\- Te parler. Elle fut surprise par la douceur de sa voix, sans intonation de séduction ou de moquerie.

\- Entre ! Excuse moi pour... le pijama, tenta-t-elle d'articuler la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

\- Mais non... mais non ! Pas besoin de robe pour me parler !

Clarke émit un petit rire et se reprit.

\- Bon ! Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ce soir ?

\- Je suis malade !

\- C'est ce qu'O' m'a dit mais je te le demande à toi !

\- Je voulais pas te voir !

\- Je suis si repoussant que ça ? Et il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice.

\- Non. soupira Clarke. C'est juste que... les larmes lui montaient aux yeux elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. J'ai un peu honte quoi !

\- Honte ? Mais non faut pas ! Sa voix s'adoucit et il s'assit à côté de Clarke sur son lit. Faut pas Clarke !

Il vit les yeux de Clarke briller et comprit qu'elle allait pleurer.

Il lui leva le menton et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Clarke Griffin ? Tu n'as aucunes raisons d'avoir honte d'accord ? Tu as raison je suis con et je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir ri ! Non... non non ne pleure pas !

Il la rapprocha tendrement de lui et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke ne pouvait plus se contenir, les sanglots éclatèrent lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras.

\- Bellamy...

\- Non ! Chut ! Ne dis rien.

Et il la berça dans ses bras pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. À chaque fois que Clarke ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ses sanglots reprenaient de plus belle et elle s'arrêta enfin au bout d'un temps qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Être dans les bras de Bellamy, sentir son odeur, poser l'oreille contre son coeur battant, et se blottir contre lui, voilà ce qui lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps ! Elle s'y sentait si bien, elle aurait pu rester encore longtemps ainsi, mais elle redoutait une petite remarque qu'elle préféra anticiper en se détachant de ses bras. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage et ne vit qu'une profonde bienveillance et un brin d'inquiétude. Aucune trace d'ironie ou de gêne. Il était juste là, à côté d'elle comme un grand frère veillant sur sa petite soeur, et Clarke aimait ce sentiment !

\- Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui ! Un peu... merci ! Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, tu vas rater ta fête !

\- Ma fête ! Pour l'instant elle est là ma fête !

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui ! Je viens de te voir pleurer ! C'est une grande première dans l'histoire de Clarke Griffin ça !

Et Clarke esquissa un petit rire.

\- Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça quand même !

Et il fit mine de dessiner un petit sourire sur les joues de Clarke. Clarke ! Tu dois venir à cette fête !

\- Non ! Je suis mala... Elle vit le regard de Bellamy et lit sur son visage : "Ho ! Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi quand même ton excuse !". Non c'est trop tard tant pis !

\- Clarke ! Tu sais, moi je n'y connais pas grand chose aux problèmes de coeurs des filles. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre ! C'est que quand tu seras vieille, tu te rappelleras de la fac, et de toutes les bonnes soirées où tu t'es éclatée, pas des soirées que tu as passé sur ton lit en faisant genre d'être malade tout ça pour éviter un gars pas très méchant en somme ! Qu'est-ce-qui te fait peur ? Moi ?! Je ne t'embêterais pas ce soir c'est promis ! Finn ? Si tu veux je m'en occuppe ! "Le mec" ? Alors lui je vais te dire une chose, c'est que ce type ne te connais pas encore Clarke Griffin ! Il t'a peut-être déjà vu sous le jour de Clarke se ridiculisant à cause de Finn, mais est-ce qu'il connait la vrai Clarke ? Celle qui a agressé Murphy puis Finn le jours de son arrivée ! Celle de la chorale ! Celle d'Octavia ! Celle de la bibliothèque : la mienne ! Crois-moi Clarke ! Ce soir, sois toi-même et profite de ta soirée, le reste suivra ! Allez viens on y va !

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien l'aimer la Clarke en pijama avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi je l'adore !

\- Très bien ! Alors je me rince la biuche et j'y vais !

\- Quoi ? En pijama Clarke ?

\- Tout-à-fait ! Si je me change, c'est que j'essaye de lui plaire non ? Alors je reste comme ça et on verra bien !

Bellamy semblait bluffé.

\- Tu m'étonnera toujours Princesse ! Et en le suivant elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les filles ! Voila un des derniers chapitres de ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, c'était le but ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires et reviews adorables ! Beaucoup m'ont posé** **la question de l'allusion de Bellamy à "hier" où Clarke et Finn ont fait quelque chose de spécial ! C'est en fait l'histoire des saucisses puis de la voiture ! J'acais juste oublié que j'avais mis quelques semaines d'intervalle c'est ce qui arrive très souvent quand j'écris ma fanfic à différents momets de la journée ! Bisoux et dégustez ! N'hesitez pas à poster les reviews et même les Guests et anonymes vous êtes les bienvenues pour dire les points + et - ! Excusez moi si les chapitres ont manqué de commentaires personnels et de remerciements mais j'écris depuis mon portable et c'est pas toujours facile de changer la police et tout sur le site ! Bisous et bonne lecture...**

**Lorsque Clarke entra dans la salle, elle serra fort la main de Bellamy. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui donna un bisou sur sa joue.**

**\- Merci ! Merci pour tout ! chuchotta-t-elle dans son oreille.**

**\- Je t'en prie Princesse ! C'est quand tu veux ! **

**Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait il la retint par le bras et ajouta en souriant :**

**\- Et n'oublie pas Clarke ! Profite !**

**\- T'inquiète pas ! J'y compte bien !**

**Elle courra droit sur Octavia qu'elle avait aperçue près de la sono. Octavia l'avait vu rentrer et la regardait très bizarement.**

**\- Oui je sais, je suis en pijama !**

**Mais Octavia continuait à la regarder étrangement et finit par lâcher brusquement :**

**\- Ne me dis pas que je viens de voir ce que je viens de voir !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il se passe quoi avec Bellamy ? Je t'ai dit que tu n'as aucune chance ! Et toi, tu reviens miraculeusement guérie, en pijama et tu l'embrasse sur la joue devant toute l'école !**

**\- Jalouse ? Ecoute O' ! Il ne se passe rien... d'amoureux ! Il est juste venu me parler comme un grand frère le ferait, pour me convaincre de venir m'amuser ! Et j'y compte bien !**

**Sur ce elle se pencha pour saisir un verre d'alcool, avant qu'Octavia ne l'arrête.**

**\- Clarke ? Tu fais quoi là ?**

**\- Je profiiiiiiiiiiite !**

**Clarke buvait d'une traite tous les verres qu'elle trouvait. **

**\- Mmmh ! Tu sais Octavia... Quand tu seras une... une... une vieille mamie toute frippée !**

**\- Claaaarke ? Tu bois trop là !**

**\- Et bien, tu tu tututu te tu souviendra... des soirées pleines d'alcool ! Et pas de tes cours casse pipied de lirétature !**

**\- Littérature ! Ecoute, va t'assoir sur cette chaise là-bas ! Elle a des pouvoirs magiques ! Quand tu es dessue, tu es la fille de la soirée qui profite le plus ! Ok ?**

**\- Ok ! Je vais étaler toute la surface de mes fesses dessus pour bien profiter ! Bellamy trouve que mes fesses sont toutes petites petites... toi aussi ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment mesuré ! Mais je fais confiance à Bellamy sur ses mesures de fesses de filles ! Claaarke ! Il y a un garçon qui veut te piquer ta chaise !**

**\- HEEEEEEEEY ! Non ! toi le jambon là ! TU TE POUSSE DE MA CHAISE À PROFITER ! C'est la mimienne a moi ! A moi ! **

**Et Octavia vit Clarke pousser le pauvre garçon de sa chaise, et s'y installer confortablement.**

**\- Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! dit-elle à Lincoln derrière elle. C'est une fille... très serieuse !**

**\- Serieuse en effet.**

**Et ils pouffèrent tous les deux en regardant Clarke en pijama endormie sur sa chaise.**

**La tête de Clarke tournait. Profite ! Profite ! Profite ! Profite ! Les mots de Bellamy tournaient dans sa tête et se cognaient les uns les autres, lui fendant le crâne. Peut-être avait-elle un peu trop profité... Elle se réveilla sur une chaise et se trouva en pijama. La fête battait son plein mais Clarke avait l'impression de ne rien entendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses jambes flagellaient et son corps entier tremblait de froid. Les gens passaient devant elle et la regardaient bizarement. Elle se décida à se lever et à aller à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle but un grand verre d'eau pour se sentir mieux mais cela ne fit effet qu'au bout de 1 h environ. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle entendit la musique qui résonnait : Stand by me ! Au même moment, elle sentit quelqu'un lui frapper sur son épaule et vit avec soulagement que c'était Bellamy. Il la tira sans un mot vers la piste de danse et Clarke essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.**

**\- Bellamy ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je crois qu'on a quelqu'un à rendre jaloux princesse !**

**\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas essayer de le...**

**\- Alors fais une pause ! La Clarke naturelle elle te dit quoi ? de la faire ou pas ?**

**La Clarke naturelle lui aurait sauté au coup pour l'embrasser mais Clarke se garda bien de parler de cette Clarke là !**

**\- Ooooh oui ! Elle est entièrement d'accord !**

**\- Tu as remarqué, lui chuchotta-t-il doucement, c'est notre musique !**

**\- Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué ! On chante ?**

**\- Ok !**

**Et ils se mirent à chanter, tous les deux, dansant l'un avec l'autre, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'était plus là, comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Un espace se dégagea peu à peu atour d'eux, les laissant chanter doucement l'un dans l'oreille de l'autre, dans l'es bras l'un de autre.**

**Octavia sourit à Lincoln et lui glissa:**

**\- Ça c'est ma Clarke !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! Voila un long chapitre, un des derniersrje pense ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, hesitez pas celles qui n'en ont pas encore posté, je réponds à tout le monde ! Je voudrais aussi dédier ce chapitre à** **Bibou qui m'a vraiment aidée à trouver l'inspiration et qui m'a qusiment écrit mon texte ! Merci à vous toutes et sans plus attendre le chapitre 9 ...**

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Clarke eut beaucoup de mal à se détacher des bras de Bellamy. Elle aurait voulu y rester éternellement pour sentir cette chaleur l'envahir de partout. Bellamy, lui, ne la lachait pas. Il la tenait serrée et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la musique était finie. Clarke leva les yeux sur son visage et vit qu'il regardait autre part, les sourcils froncés. Elle se retourna et suivit son regard. Lincoln et Octavia dansaient amoureusement, ce qui ne semblait pas convenir à Bellamy.

\- Hey. chuchotta Clarke. Laisse les vivre !

\- C'est ma soeur ! Grommela-t-il.

\- Quoi ? C'est ta soeur donc elle doit rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

\- Non mais elle est trop petite !

\- Petite ? Et moi j'ai quel âge moi ?

\- Bah le même âge ! Sauf que t'as pas de mec !

Cette petite remarque ne plut pas à Clarke.

\- Je pourrais si je voulais ! Octavia m'a présenté un mec super ! Nathan Miller ! Tu vois c'est le beau gosse là bas !

Clarke s'amusait beaucoup à essayer de rendre Bellamy jaloux. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer encore plus et se retint de ne pas rire.

\- Lui aussi c'est un mec bidon ?

\- Peut-être ! Ou peut-être que c'est "le mec" !

\- Lui ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me déçois Clarke ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il n'est pas si beau que ça en plus !

\- Ah oui ? Moi je le trouve très bien ! Je crois que je vais lui présenter la vraie Clarke ! Il est temps qu'il la rencontre non ? Et elle se dégagea de ses bras, un sourire au coin des lèvre. Elle voyait bien que Bellamy était un peu perdu mais il ne la retint pas.

\- Salut Nate !

\- Hey Clarke !

\- Salut ! dit Bellamy qui venait de surgir de derrière Clarke. Et il posa une main sur son épaule, pour signifier qu'il resterait avec elle.

\- Euh. On peut parler... tous les deux ? Ou le garde du corps va rester derrière toi toute la soirée ? demanda Nate à Clarke, sans prendre la peine de baisser sa voix.

\- Bellamy ? Oh non ! C'est comme mon grand-frère ! Il est juste un peu sur-protecteur de temps en temps ! N'est-ce pas Mr Blake ? dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à Bellamy. Elle l'éloigna de quelques mètres et lui chuchotta dans l'oreille.

Dis-moi Bellamy ! Serais-tu en train de foutre en l'air mon rencard avec "le mec" ? parceque sinon je vais commencer à serieusement me méfier de tes conseils de couple. C'est toi qui vois ! Elle et lui fit une pichenette moqueuse sur la joue avant de rejoindre Nate.

\- Vous avez l'air... plutôt proches ! fit remarquer Nate à Clarke.

\- Proches ? Non ! Enfin pas comme... tu pourrais le penser !

\- Tant mieux ! Et à cet instant, il saisit le visage de Clarke et l'embrassa comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie de le faire. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de se demander si ça lui plaisait. En tout cas, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec Finn, se surprit à penser Clarke. Mieux qu'avec Bellamy ? Elle n'en savait rien puisque Bellamy ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Nate se décolla de son visage et la regarda avec adoration.

\- Wahou ! C'était encore mieux en vrai !

\- En vrai, pardon ?

\- Non rien ! Il m'est juste arrivé de... l'imaginer !

\- Ooooh Nate ! C'est adorable ! Et elle lui rendit un petit baiser. Bellamy devait crever de jalousie derrière, pensa Clarke. Bien fait ! Il avait qu'à le faire avant, cet imbécile de Blake ! Nate, au moins, n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Lorsqu'il apperçue une amie à qui il devait absolument parler, Clarke le laissa partir quelques minutes et chercha Bellamy des yeux. Elle finit par le voir, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il embrassait Monroe Marilyn, une stupide pom pom girl ! Clarke prit une gifle en pleine figure. Elle le savait grand séducteur mais le voir embrasser une autre fille, ça c'était totalement insupportable. Il la tenait serrée contre lui et ses mains courraient dans ses longs cheveux. Clarke eut comme un haut-le-coeur en voyant sa main rentrer sous le T-shirt de la fille et lui carresser tendrement le dos. Elle allait détourner les yeux lorsqu'elle apperçut LE dernier détail. Les yeux de Bellamy. Ils la fixaient, elle, Clarke. C'était une pure vengeance du baiser qu'elle avait eu avec Nate, comprit Clarke.

Elle saisit la main de Nate et enroula ses doigts dans les siens. Elle lui embrassa la nuque puis descendit de plus en plus, faisant courir ses doigts délicatement le longs de son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellamy et le vit retirer le T-shirt de Monroe, toujours en regardant Clarke. "Ah oui ? Pensa-elle. Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là ?". Et à ce moment elle déchira en deux la chemise de Nate.

\- Stop ! Clarke ! Elle leva les yeux vers Nate, surpris de l'entendre parler.

Tu joues à quoi, là ? On n'est pas obligés de faire ça là, devant tout le monde !

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Je... euh... Excuse-moi, je... je me suis trompé sur toi ! Je... je pensais pas que tu... étais comme ça ! Désolé c'est autant ma faute que la tienne ! Excuse moi !

Il ramassa sa chemise et sortit de la salle. Clarke n'eut même pas à se retourner pour imaginer la tête de Bellamy : triomphante comme toujours ! Elle se retrouva seule, en pijama, avec un bout de chemise dans les mains, et décida de rentrer dormir.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut rude. Elle devait pourtant se rendre à un cours de biologie à 9h, mais à 8h40, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever. Sa tête pesait trop lourd, elle n'arrivait pas à réflechir. Les seuls mots qui lui revenaient à la tête étaient : Stand by me ! Ces trois mots cognaient et s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne comme des billes dans un flipper. Super ! Pensa Clarke. J'ai un examen de Maths tout-à l'heure et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est : Stand by me ! Ma prof va adorer ! Elle rassembla ses affaires et courut aussi vite qu'elle pu vers l'amphi. Elle déboula avec 20 minutes de retard et toute la salle se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec un grand bruit. Le professeur, un petit chauve à lunette, se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Clarke Griffin !

\- Et que faites vous là ?

\- Bah... Je viens écouter votre cours de biologie sur la reproduction des haricots verts ! La salle explosa de rire, et Clarke ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Vous avez du vous tromper de salle Miss Griffin ! J'enseigne la géopolitique aux dernières années ! Quelqu'un veut bien accompagner miss Griffin dans sa salle de cours ?

\- Moi !

\- Non pas lui ! dit Clarke au professeur. Tiens, toi là, viens ! Elle attrapa une fille par le bras et l'entraina derrière elle.

\- Miss Griffin ! JE décide qui vous accompagnera ! Vous allez suivre Monsieur !

\- Nooon ! supplia-t-elle au professeur ! Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais Bellamy avait déja descendu les marches et l'entraina à l'exterieur, sans lui demander son avis. Une fois sortis, Clarke se dégagea violemment et essaya de courir loin de lui. Mais en quelques pas, Bellamy l'avait rattrapée et elle se roula par terre pour ne pas qu'il la traine.

\- Désolé Princesse, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions ! Et à cet instant il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Clarke se détendit.

Tu veux pas me parler, c'est ça ? Je vois pas trop pourquoi mais bon... Comme tu veux ! Tu pourras pas m'éviter tout le temps Clarke ! Il y a un moment où il va bien falloir faire face à la réalité, et arrêter de te cacher tout le temps de tout le monde qui t'a gêné ! Il la déposa devant la porte de sa classe et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue en guise de bonne chance. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau ce mec" pensa Clarke en le voyant s'éloigner.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est tres court mais j'ai décider de couper le chapitre initial en deux pour que ça dure plus longtemps ! Donc voila et désolée pour le petit suspense à la fin !:)

\- Les pistilles des plantes... La voix du professeur récitait son cours d'un ton monotone et Clarke n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle se souvenait petit à petit de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et le rouge lui montait aux joues en y pensant. Elle avait envoyé un texto très long à Nate, pour s'excuser et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'hier soir. Il n'avait pas répondu. En sortant du cours, elle alla avec Octavia au club de chorale. Le duo qu'elle avait préparé avec Octavia, Stolen Dance, était fin prêt et Clarke était impatiente de le présenter au groupe. Elles prirent place sur les chaises et attendirent que chaque duo se soit produit. Raven et Fox avaient choisi une chanson de West Side Story, Maria . Elles etaient très douées ensemble et Clarke dut reconnaitre que leur performance était incroyable. Vint ensuite le tour de Wick et Bellamy. Ils prirent place sur scène et commencèrent leur duo, au son de la guitare de Bellamy. Clarke avait rarement prit autant de plaisir à entendre quelqu'un chanter. Elle décida de se lacher un instant, d'oublier Bellamy et son regard intense, et de se plonger uniquement dans la musique, Stolen dance. Elle l'entendait chanter et n'en revenait pas. Elle jeta un regard à Octavia à côté d'elle. Celle les regardait bouche bée, avec ses yeux tous admiratifs. Ils avaient tous les deux un talent exeptionnel.

Quand ils terminèrent, Clarke vit Bellamy lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil et elle se leva avec Octavia, un idée en tête

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons chanter... Hello !

\- Mais Clarke ! On avait pas prévu ça ! Octavia essaya d'attirer son attention mais Clarke avait déjà commencé.

\- I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you

Clarke essaya de passer le plus d'émotion possible à travers cette chanson. Les parloes avaient été écrites pour eux." You're all I've ever wanted" En chantant ainsi, elle ne décrocha pas un instant son regard de celui de Bellamy. Ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à lui dire, à lui avouer, elle le lui chantait. Au début, Bellamy ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention aux paroles, seulement à la musique. Puis Clarke finit la chanson avec un doux " I love you " et dans ses yeux elle vit toutes les émotion passer. La surprise, l'incompréhension, l'ironie, la joie puis la fierté.

\- Ma gni fique les filles ! declara Wick, satisfait de la prestation. Bon on se reverra la semaine prochaine, vous chanterez en duo mixte ! Clarke vit Bellamy ranger ses affaires. Quoi ? Il n'avait rien à lui répondre ? Elle venait de lui faire une déclaration en musique et lui s'en fichait !?

\- Bellamy...

\- J'ai cours Clarke ! Je suis en retard ! A plus.

\- Mais...

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Soupira Octavia. Bellamy est incapable d'être amoureux !

Clarke dut se rendre à l'évidence qu' Octavia avait raison et qu'elle ferait mieux d'abandonner toutes tentavives de se rapprocher de Bellamy. Il ne pourrait lui donner rien d'autre que sa sincère amitié. Clarke allait tenter de s'en contenter alors ! Elle se rendit en cours de maths où elle allait avoir un énorme contrôle. Elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Nate serait dans son cours et Maya, la ZBZ. Mais Octavia était en littérature. Elle vérifia sur la porte de la salle qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée puis rentra et s'installa au fond.

\- Sortez une feuille, un stylo et votre calculatrice ! dit la voix autoritaire de sa professeur. Clarke se pencha dans son sac et prit sa feuille et un stylo. Elle remua machinalement sa main dans son sac pour trouver sa calculatrice mais ne trouva rien. Elle se pencha un peu plus et verifia partout dans son sac, sa calculatrice avait disparue. Soudain elle soupira et se mit le visage dans les mains. Elle savait où était sa calculatrice, Bellamy l'avait ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Sûrement pas sortir et aller le chercher pour la lui demander. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Maya qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait qu'une et qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle se tourna alors vers Nate qui soupira d'un air impuissant.

\- Vous avez 4h ! déclara le professeur.

Ça y est... mes etudes sont foutues ! pensa Clarke. A cause de Bellamy Blake. Il m'aura vraiment pourri la vie jusqu'à la fin celui-la !

Soudain, l'interphone de la salle grésilla et une voix résonna dans l'amphi, ainsi que dans probablement toute l'école.

\- Clarke ? Ce message est pour Clarke Griffin de la part de Bellamy Blake...


	11. Chapter 11

\- Bon... alors tout d'abord, j'ai ta calculatrice, mais ça c'est pas très important ! Le plus important, c'est ça : Clarke, la première fois que je t'ai vue, je m'en souviens très bien, je faisais la queue à la caféteria et je t'ai vu de loin engueuler Murphy puis Finn. T'étais vraiment énervée et c'etait super drôle à regarder. Ensuite, je t'ai vue "officiellement" à la première soirée. T'étais super belle avec une robe noire et un chignon qui t'allaient super bien. Là, j'aurais bien aimé, je sais pas pourquoi, passer toute ma soirée rien qu'avec toi ! Seulement, tu me connais, je suis Bellamy Blake et je ne m'attache pas. Alors j'ai fait comme si tu n'existais pas, et crois-moi c'était dur ! Ensuite il y a eu la fille de la bibliothèque. Celle-là je n'y pouvais rien, j'en suis tombé fou amoureux. Seulement je me sentais un peu nul parceque je pensais toujours à toi, Clarke. Deux filles en même temps ça n'allait pas donc j'ai choisi celle de la bibliothèque. Tu as poussé Mel, tu l'a soignée, tu as chanté et plus rien n'était clair dans ma tête puisque tu y étais rentré dans tous les coins. Alors tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été un soulagement pour moi de voir que tu étais la fille de la bibliothèque. C'est comme si je t'aimais deux fois plus ! Moi, Bellamy Blake je tombais amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite rendu compte, j'ai d'abord pris ça comme une relation de frères et soeurs. Tu pleurais, je te consolais. Tu t'énervais je te calmais. Tu boudais, je te faisais rire. Tu t'ennuyais je te faisais danser. Danser. C'est là que j'ai compris. Etait-il normal de frissonner au moindre souffle de sa soeur ? Etait-il normal de vouloir caresser chaque parcelle de son corps ? Etait-il normal de rêver de l'embrasser, au moindre regard ? Etait-il normal de se sentir déchiré à l'idée qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Non. Il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence; je n'avais aucune envie de te laisser entre les mains d'un autre type, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rester avec toi pour toujours. Après, ce qu'il s'est passé m'a mis hors de moi, j'ai joué au con parceque j'étais trop orgueilleux, et tu m'en a voulu. Clarke, je suis désolé ! Bon tu as intérêt à m'écoute parceque je m'excuse devant l'ensemble de l'école et mon égo en prends un sacré coup ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir, j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer tout à zero ! C'est possible ? Je... euh... Ta chanson tout à l'heure était... incroyable ! Et tellement vraie. Ecoute moi ! Je sais pas qui est "le mec" ! Je sais pas si c'est Nathan ou un autre. Mais tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que je pense connaitre la vraie Clarke, et que je peux pas me passer d'elle une minute de plus. Donc... si tu veux passer récuperer ta calculatrice je suis dans le bureau de l'information. Et la gentille dame m'a accordé 10 minutes parceque c'est une grande romantique mais après je dois retourner en cours. Donc voilà. Et pour tous les autres : je veux aucuns commentaires.

Clarke était avasourdie. Ce message de Bellamy l'avait emue plus qu'elle ne saurait dire. Elle riait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, et elle pleurait en même temps. Ses camarades lui tendaient des mouchoirs, d'autres n'en revenaient pas.

\- Madame ? S'il-vous plaît ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Exeptionnellement je vous autorise !

Mais Clarke n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse, elle courrait déjà vers la porte.

En sortant elle courut encore plus vite. Elle avait l'impression que les couloirs étaient interminables. A un moment, elle fut bloquée par une foule d'élèves rassemblés au millieu d'un couloir, et les bouscula tant qu'elle put pour passer.

\- Hé non mais ça va pas de pousser les gens comme ça ! Elle est malade ?disaient des éleves .

\- Laissez moi passer ! Je suis Clarke Griffin ! Celle du message !

\- Eh les gars c'est la fille du message poussez vous sinon elle va rater son rendez vous !

Les élèves se poussèrent et Clarke bondit dans l'escalier. Elle monta les deux étages et traversa deux couloirs pour finalement arriver en face du bureau d'information.

\- BELLAMY !

Il se retourna et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Hey Princesse ! Viens un peu dans mes bras.

Et Clarke ne se fit pas prier. Elle courut comme elle n'avait jamais courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra tout contre lui et entoura son corps de ses bras, sentant à plein nez l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds. Elle aurait pu rester une éternité comme ça mais Bellamy se détacha tendrement d'elle.

\- Clarke ? Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose de très très important !

Et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Le coeur de Clarke explosa au contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet instant magique qu'elle vait attendu depuis si longtemps. Bellamy recula pour reprendre son souffle et la regarda malicieusement.

\- Dis moi Clarke ! C'est qui "le mec" ?

\- C'est toi idiot ! Elle elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Papa, Maman... Voici Bellamy !

\- Enchanté Mr Griffin. madame Griffin.

\- Oh Bellamy ! Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer, Clarke nous parle si souvent de toi ! s'exclama Abby

\- Maman ? marmonna Clarke à Abby en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Vous savez, ma mère pourrait en dire autant de Clarke, elle l'adore depuis deux ans, le jour où je le lui ai présenté en fait ! Il faut dire que vous avez une fille exeptionnelle !

\- Lèche-botte ! lui chuchotta Clarke en l'aidant à enlever son manteau.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-t-il avec malice.

\- Bellamy ? Je te sers quoi ? demanda Abby, déjà affairée à la cuisine.

\- Euh... Un coca s'il-vous-plaît ! Ca m' ira très bien !

Jake Griffin le regardait d'un oeil suspicieux ,et Bellamy était très mal à l'aise.

\- J'aime bien la décoration ! dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous avez beaucoup de goût madame Griffin.

\- Oh merci ! Tiens, ton coca !

\- Merci !

\- Alors c'est toi le petit con qui couche avec ma fille ?

Bellamy faillit recracher tout son coca, tellement la question l'avait surprise.

\- Je ... euh... Je vous demande pardon ?

Jake le fixa intensément et Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Papa...

Et Jake explosa de rire. Rien ne put l'arrêter pendant la minute qui suivit

\- Excuse moi ! Mais ta tête... Ah tu aurais du voir ta tête ! C'était tordant !

\- Il fait ça à tous mes copains ! Excuse-le !

\- Non... Non c'est pas grave ! Tu sais, moi je dis pas non à un beau-père qui a le sens de l'humour !

\- Beau père ? demanda Abby en les regardant tour à tour. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous...

\- Marier ? NON ! Sûrement pas ! dirent-ils tous deux d'une même voix. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

\- J'ai peur O'

\- Mais non ! Faut pas Clarke ! Faut pas !  
\- Comment tu sais ? T'as pas encore vécu ça toi !  
\- Claaaarke ? Aujourd'hui tu es censée profiter ! C'est TA journée.  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Je ne peux pas voir Bellamy ? Ça me rassurerait un peu.  
\- Non ! Clarke tu sais bien que ça porte malheur !  
Clarke souffla un grand coup et se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Elle avait opté pour un chignon destructuré; un clin d'oeil à sa première rencontre avec Bellamy.  
\- Miss Griffin ? un jeune homme passa la tête par la porte. Quelqu'un veut vous voir .  
\- Dites lui d'entrer.  
Octavia lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue et sortit de la pièce en admirant une dernière fois Clarke.  
\- Tu es magnifique ! chuchotta-t-elle. Et n'oublie pas Clarke, Profite !  
Clarke sourit. Bellamy et Octavia se ressemblaient tellement ! Cette phrase, il la lui avait dit 4 ans plus tôt en la tirant de force à une soirée étudiante.  
\- Promis ! J'y compte bien ! Et Octavia sortit, laissant la place à quelqu'un de très cher aux yeux de Clarke.  
\- Papa !  
\- Ma chérie ! Alors ? Prête ?  
\- Pas tant que ça ! J'ai un peu le trac.  
\- C'est normal ma chérie ! Ta mère a fait pire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle s'est cachée dans les toilettes toute la matinée. Elle a retardé la cérémonie de 2h. Finalement on s'en est bien sortis non ?

\- Plutôt oui ! admit Clarke en souriant.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Bien sûre que je l'aime !

\- Alors tout ira bien !

\- T'as raison. Je sais qu'il va me rendre heureuse.

\- Il a intérêt. Sinon il sait ce qu'il risque !

\- Oh oui ! Je crois qu'après 4 ans il a finit par comprendre que tu m'aimais trop pour me laisser partir. Clarke se pencha lui chuchotta tout bas dans l'oreille:

Il a compris que tu étais jaloux de lui ! Je t'aime papa !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille. Je t'aime et je suis heureux si tu es heureuse.

\- Je le suis papa ! Nerveuse mais heureuse !

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Prête ?

\- Elle inspira un grand coup et accrocha son bras à celui de son père.

\- Plus que jamais !

Et les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde s'était retourné et la regardait avec admiration, ce qui fit monter la pression chez Clarke.

\- Et si je me prenais les pieds dans ma robe ? marmonna-t-elle discrètement à son père.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je te tiens !

Clarke fixa comme objectif le bout de l'allée et se concentra sur le dos de Bellamy. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné et Clarke put admirer son costume élégant. Il était toujours aussi beau, pensa Clarke, après 4 ans. Il n'avait pas grandit, préferant toujours garder ses cheveux décoiffés tel un petit garçon sortant de son lit. Le sourire d'Octavia lui réchauffa le coeur, elle rayonnait de bonheur aux côtés de son frère. Clarke la vit exercer une légère pression sur le bras de Bellamy, signe qu'il pouvait se retourner. Il pivota lentement et son visage rendit Clarke plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Il avait dans ses yeux la même expression que le Bellamy la voyant arriver au bureau de l'information. Il l'aimait elle en était sûre et elle lui rendit ce sourire éclatant d'amour et de bonheur qu'il lui inspirait depuis leur première rencontre. Soudain, Clarke fit ce qu'elle voulait faire, pas ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle mit son bouquet dans les bras de son père et courut vers Bellamy. Elle courut aussi vite que ses talons lui permirent et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus non ?

\- Chut. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Princesse. Je t'aime.

\- Clarke ? Tu veux bien que je te dépose Indra ce soir ? Lincoln et moi allons au restaurant tu vois...

\- Pas de problème ! On adore Indra nous ! Hein mon chéri ?

\- Oui ! On adore Indra nous !

\- Clarke ! Tu me sauves la vie !

\- Je t'en prie O' ! A plus !

\- Ouais à ce soir !

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Bellamy ? Ca ne te dérange pas hein ? Tu me l'aurais dis n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Moi ? Non ! J'adore ma petite filleule moi ! Ca va me permettre de m'entraîner à changer une couche !

\- Tu as encore 4 mois pour t'entraîner ! Tu crois pas que ça suffira ? lui dit-elle malicieusement en caressant son ventre arrondi.

\- Non ! Je veux m'entrainer avec toi ! Tant que tu es encore fraîche et que tu ne vomis pas partout en gueulant que tu veux des fraises !

\- Alors comme ça c'est l'image que tu te fais de ta femme ? Si c'est comme ça alors moi j'arrête les grossesses !

\- Bah non ! On vient à peine de commencer !

Clarke fut heureuse de voir à quel point ce bébé comptait pour Bellamy. Il s'impliquait tellement dans son rôle de futur père qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la moins préparée des deux. Il avait entièrement repeint son bureau et s'était chargé de toute la décoration pour le bébé : papier peint, peluches, moquette, et mobilier. Il allait souvent se rendre dans la chambre du bébé pour arranger des petits détails afin que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée. Les cours de préparation pré natale que Clarke était censée suivre pour se préparer à son accouchement, elle en avait sauté certains, mais Bellamy les avait tous suivis. Clarke se sentait de plus en plus lourde et fatiguée, et il avait beau dire qu'elle était toujours de plus en plus belle, elle avait de temps en temps soupiré d'envie en repensant à a grossesse d'Octavia. Celle-ci avait à peine grossie et sa grossesse l'avait même embellit pensait souvent Clarke. Indra était une petite fille adorable et Octavia s'en occupait à merveille, avec Lincoln bien sûre. A quoi ressemblera le nôtre ? pensait souvent Clarke. Sera-t-il un garçon ou une fille ? Sera-t-elle blonde ou brune ? Quoi qu'il en soit, disait souvent Bellamy, ce bébé sera magnifique car il sera le plus aimé de tous les bébés.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Madame Blake ?

\- Oui allo ?

\- Je voudrais vous voir, vous et votre mari au sujet de votre fils.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, pas grave mais problématique.

\- D'accord ok merci nous arrivons !

Clarke raccrocha.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Mmh ?

\- La maitresse a appellé, elle veut nous voir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Elle dit que c'est important. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Elle nous l'aurait dit. Et puis c'est un petit costaud il ne craint rien mon fils !

\- A propos de costaud tu ferais mieux de jeter un oeil sur le petit !

Bellamy se retourna et vit avec fierté son fils se tenir debout puis retomber mollement sur ses deux petites jambes.

\- Bravo mon chéri ! s'écria Clarke, heureuse de voir les progrès de son cadet.

\- J'espère que tu nous causera pas autant de problème que ton grand frère ! dit Bellamy en regardant tendrement son petit garçon.

\- Tout dépend de si il tient de toi ou pas ! dit Clarke en embrassant tendrement son mari.

\- Deux petits Bellamy ça ferait un peu beaucoup non ? Il serait temps qu'ils prennent un peu plus exemple sur leur mère. Bon écoute mon chéri, maman et moi devons y aller, c'est très important, à propos de ton frère ! On va te laisser avec tante O' ok ?

\- Oké ! dit fièrement le petit garçon.

\- Viens là, mon amour je vais t'installer dans le siège de la voiture.

Clarke savait qu'il adorait prendre la voiture et fut heureuse de le voir battre des mains de joie.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier, ouvrit la porte de la voiture et installa son fils sur le siège. Elle essaya pendant 10 bonnes minutes de boucler la ceinture avant de soupirer :

\- Bell. La ceinture !

\- J'arrive ! Ah les femmes et les voitures !

\- Ah les hommes et la cuisine !

\- Ah les... Quoi ? Je suis un as de la cuisine moi !

\- Pardon ? Excuse moi mais tu es la seule personne que je connais qui arrive à rater des oeufs durs.

\- Pas faux ! Mais bon une ceinture c'est pas très dur à mettre non plus !

\- Bon chut ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ok ?

\- Oké ! fit-il en immitant la petite voix de son fils.

\- Pff. Bon on va chez tante O'.

Ils firent 20 minutes de route avant d'arriver chez Octavia et Lincoln.

Ding Dong.

\- Clarke ? Bell ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Un problème à l'école avec le grand ! Tu peux garder celui la ?

\- Hey coucou mon chéri ! Bien sûre que je vous le garde ! Nicolas sera très content ! Nico ? Viens voir là ya quelqu'un pour toi !

\- Taylor ! Et il se jeta dans les bras de son cousin. Nico etait très fort pour ses deux ans et avait une petite tendance â ne pas mesurer sa force et faire tomber Taylor.

Oh pardon ! dit-il tout gêné.

\- Pas grave Nico ! Taylor ne t'en veut déjà plus !

En effet Taylor était resté étendu dans la même position mais riait aux éclats sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Allez, nous on doit y aller ! soupira Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave ! chuchotta Bellamy, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Non ! C'est surement rien de grave Clarke ! Tu le sentirais.

la rassura Octavia.

\- C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année ! Il nous aura tout fait celui-la !

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller Clarke. lui dit Bellamy.

Et ils retournèrent à leur voiture. Le trajet n'était pas très long, seulement 10 minutes, mais Clarke était tendue et même les plaisanteries de Bellamy n'arrivaient pas à la détendre. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la maîtresse, qui les regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Monsieur Blake. Madame Blake. Asseyez-vous.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave j'éspère ?

\- ... Votre fils va bien ! Très bien même !

Clarke soupira de soulagement et vit la même expresseion dans les yeux de Bellamy.

\- Alors quel est le problème, demanda-t-il ?

\- Le problème c'est que votre fils perturbe la classe ! Il ne veut jamais se plier aux règles de la classe et entraine ses camarades sur cette voie !

\- Vraiment ? C'est un rebelle en fait ? constata Bellamy d'un ton plus amusé qu'inquiet.

\- Exactement ! C'est un rebelle ! Il faudrait que vous essayiez d'instaurer des règles chez vous ou que...

\- Pardon ? la coupa Clarke. Des règles chez nous ? Mais qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'on ne l'éduque pas comme il faut ? Que notre fils a des problèmes de comportement ? Vous pensez que l'on est des mauvais parents ?

\- Madame je...

\- Non ! Mon fils n'a aucun problème d'accord ? Il est parfaitement normal, c'est simplement un petit garçon de 3 ans qui rentre pour la première fois de sa vie à l'école ! Mon mari était exactement pareil à son âge ! Il n'écoutait rien et ne pensait qu'à eviter la discipline ! Vous le trouvez comment maintenant hein ? Il a raté sa vie ? Il a des troubles du comportememnt ? Non ! Il est parfait ! Et mon fils sera pareil, il fera de brillantes études et ira dans la même école que tous les garçons de son âge ! Viens Bell on s'en va !

\- Oui on y va et on reprend notre fils ! Il est où ?

\- Euh... En récréation !

\- Très bien ! Au revoir.

Et ils allèrent dans la cour chercher leur fils.

\- On le retrouvera jamais ! Il faut demander à un surveillant ! chuchotta Bellamy à Clarke. Il alla voir un homme et lui demanda :

\- Excusez moi ! Vous savez où est Robert Blake ?

\- Juste ici ! Et il lui montra du doigt le petit garçon blond qui courait après un autre.

\- Rob ! cria Clarke. On s'en va mon chéri.

\- Maman est très énervée ! chuchotta Bellamy à l'oreille de son fils en lui mettant son petit manteau.

\- Ah oui ? Maman !

\- Quoi ?

Il s'echappa des bras de son père et tira le bas de la robe de sa mère. Elle se pencha et reçut son petit bisou sur sa joue.

\- C'est pas moi qui t'énerves hein ?

\- Non c'est pas toi mon chéri ! Toi je t'aimes trop. Et elle lui fit un gros câlin, ce qui suffit à la calmer.

\- Maman ! Je retrouve plus mes ciseaux !

\- Je les ai donnés à Lili, chéri !

\- Mais elle en a pas besoin !

\- Si mon chéri ! Elle aussi elle a une liste de fourniture maintenant !

\- Moi j'avais pas besoin de ciseaux en première section !

\- Ta maitresse était stupide Rob ! cria Bellamy depuis le salon.

\- Moi je veux bien te donner les miens.

\- Ok donne les moi !

\- Oh Rob ! intervint Clarke. On dit quoi ?

\- Merci.

\- Merci qui ?

\- Merci Taylor.

\- Pas de quoi ! Maman, est-ce que Eliza elle va apprendre à lire ?

\- Non ! Pas à son âge ! Rob va apprendre à lire. Et toi tu vas apprendre l'alphabet mon chéri !

\- C'est quoi l'alfabé ?

\- C'est les lettres ! gros idiot! répondit fièrement Rob.

\- Oh Rob ! Ça va pas ? gronda Bellamy qui venait vers eux.

\- Et moi aussi j'apprendrais l'alfabé ? dit la petite voix d'Eliza.

\- Oui ma petite princesse ! Quand tu auras l'âge de Taylor.

La petite fille blonde soupira et s'accrocha au cou de son père.

\- C'est pas drôle d'être la plus petite !

\- Mais tu seras grande un jour ma puce ! lui dit Clarke l'entourant tendrement de ses bras. Bellamy sourit voyant sa femme et sa fille lui faire un câlin, elles se ressemblaient tellement. Si Bellamy n'avait jamais connu Clarke petite, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir à travers Eliza, blonde aux même yeux bleus-gris que Clarke. même si son caractère se rapprochait peut-être plus de celui de son père, à toujours poser des questions sur tout et vouloir sans cesse être aux commandes. Elle et Rob se ressemblaient beaucoup. ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes caractères. Rob, lui, avait les yeux marrons de son père et ses taches de rousseur et Eliza ses boucles rebelles dans les cheveux, mais celui qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement était incontestablement Taylor. Il n'avait pas grand chose de son caractère mais Bellamy avait l'impression frappante de se revoir petit à travers Taylor. Il avait le même petit visage rond, les mêmes taches de rousseur, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et même la même petite fossette au menton. Par contre, son caractère n'avait rien à voir. Il avait toujours été plus silencieux, plus sage que Rob. Sa gentillesse et son bon coeur généreux, il les tenait de Clarke. Mais tout comme elle, il savait très bien se défendre et connaissait la limite de la patience, si bien que Rob malgré toute sa force de persuasion n'arrivait jamais à le pousser à faire les mêmes bêtises que lui. De toutes les manières, Taylor n'avait pas la même force physique que Rob, déjà inscrits dans tous les cours de sports de combat ou de rugby de son école. Taylor, lui, avait le don de sa mère pour la peinture et le dessin et obtenait les meilleurs notes de sa classe dans ce domaine, dans tous les domaines d'ailleurs, pensa Bellamy en souriant. Il était tellement fier de son fils, de ses deux fils et de sa petite fille aussi bien sûre. Il se sentait tellement bien avec sa famille. Eux seuls savaient tirer le meilleur de lui même, et le fait d'avoir des enfants le poussait à se poser beaucoup de questions sur lui et sur sa vie. Il regarda d'un oeil attendri Clarke aider Taylor à coller une etiquette sur un stylo et Rob, couché sur la table, regarder d'un oeil curieux comment on faisait et demander à sa mère de mettre la prochaine lui-même. Clarke avait 30 ans, déjà. Mais quand il regardait son visage encore jeune, Bellamy ne voyait que la jeune fille timide de 18 ans arrivant pour la première fois à l'université, et regardant le frère de sa meilleur amie avec des yeux faussement désinteressés. Il l'avait compris au premier regard, qu'avec elle tout allait changer. Qu'avec elle, sa vie serait différente. Et il avait également compris qu'elle ressentait la même chose, au fond il l'avait toujours su, il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'il était "le mec".

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher doucement derrière lui, et sut tout de suite qui c'était. Eliza lui tendit les bras et se nicha dans ses bras.

\- Papa. Pourquoi tu as cette tête ?

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle que tu as quand tu regardes maman. C'est parcequ'elle est jolie, hein ?

\- Oui ma princesse. C'est parcequ'elle est très très jolie !

\- Mais t'inquiète pas papa ! Toi aussi tu es très très joli !

Bon alors je crois que la fin arrive ! Merci beaucoup à toutes les reviewers et les guests ! Bon pour ce qui est des prénoms des enfants, c'est assez simple ! Bon vous connaissez toutes le fait que Bellamy est joué par Bob Morley, et j'aurais donc logiquement du appeller Rob Bob ! Sauf que Bob est le diminutif de Robert, et que je trouve ça quand même un peu bizarre comme prénom Bob, je trouve Rob beaucoup plus class ! Donc Voilà ! Et puis Eliza ça semble assez évident ! Enfin Taylor, ça tombait très bien puisque c'est le nom de famille d'Eliza et également un prénom masculin. Cette dernière scène peut vous sembler un peu cucu mais bon après tout, on a tous des moments un peu cucu dans notre vie alors pourquoi pas ! Pour information, Rob a 6 ans et deviendra plus tard journaliste sportif après des études plus ou moins conventionnelles à cause de ses difficultés scolaires. Mais sa passion lui permettra d'obtenir un stage et de prouver sa motivation, il aura donc sa chance grâce à sa grande détermination et son intelligence. Taylor, âgé de 5 ans fera de brillantes études d'architecture grâce à son talent pour le dessin et ses grandes capacités scolaires en maths. Il deviendra plus proche de son frère qu'il ne l'était petit, et sera pour lui toujours une source d'encouragement et de réconfort. Enfin, Eliza âgée de 3 ans s'esseyera à deux fois au concours de médecine, pour exercer le même métier que sa mère mais fera face à deux échecs et se tournera donc vers des études de droit et intégrera par la suite le cabinet de sa tante Octavia. Raven et Kyle se sont mariés bien sure et ont poursuivit tous deux leures études d'ingénieur. Ils attendront de nombreuses années avant d'avoir un fils unique, Sinclair né 7 ans après Eliza. Octavia et Lincoln ont eu 4 enfants : Indra 7 ans, Nicolas 5 ans, Anne 3 ans (Anya), et Auguste 6 mois (Gustus), Octavia est devenu avocate et Lincoln est resté pompier. Enfin, Clarke et Bellamy finiront tranquillement leur vie comme ils l'ont commencé, entourés de leurs amis, leurs enfants et leurs petis enfants.


End file.
